Beautiful Life
by Sassy Girl
Summary: After sharing an unforgettable night with the woman he loves, Angel’s dream was finally coming true. He had asked Buffy to be his wife. Sequel to Unforgettable Night
1. Part One

**Spoiler 1:** Angel's dream "The Prom" was coming true. They're getting married, but she won't burst into flames when they leave. Or would he have second thoughts about leaving.

**Spoiler 2:** Buffy has a little surprise of her own to tell him.

**AN:** Same with this story, cleaned it up and put it in chapter section. Also one thing I might want to point out, this is the sequel to Unforgettable Night. If you haven't read that story, you might want to go and read that one first before you read this one.

**ºººº**

**Part 1**

Angel stood anxiously at the alter, for his bride to be. A smile from ear to ear, as he looked back on to that very special evening, he had asked Buffy, to marry him.

**ºº**

As they lay together in each other's arms, after sharing an unforgettable evening together. Expressing their love for one another, letting each other know that they loved each other. With Buffy tightly in his arms, he had drifted off to sleep. When he had woke up a few hours later, hoping that what they had wasn't just another dream. He opened his eyes, and was greeted with the face of the woman he loved more then life it's self. And he knew that it was all real.

She smiled. He smiled. And they kissed.

"Buffy, I have something to give to you," He said, as he reached under her pillow and pulled out a small velvet box. Her eyes got widen. "I know we've been apart for too long, and I don't ever want to lose you again." He opened the box. Sitting in its place was a beautiful diamond ring.

"For about 7 years now, I had carried this around in my pocket, hoping that just maybe one day, I'll be able to give it to you," He said, as he took it out and held it. "I love you so much Buffy."

He turned to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face. It was like; she already knew what he was going to say. He gently took a hold of her hand and held it close to him.

"Buffy, will you marry me?' He asked.

She didn't say anything. She just shook her head wildly up and down. With a smile, he placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh Angel, it's beautiful. Yes. Yes, I'll marry you," She had finally said. Angel pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She had just made him the happiest man alive.

**ºº**

That had been 5 months ago. They couldn't have waited any longer. So, they decided they would get married in December.

It was a small wedding. Nothing big or fancy. Just family and friends. Giles had flown in from England, when he heard the news. Buffy had asked him if he would do the honor and walk her down the aisle. He was delighted that she would have asked him instead of her own father. But like usually, he was too busy, to show up from the most important day of one of his daughters life.

**ºººº**

Buffy waited in the back, for the music to start. She had checked her self over again in the mirror, before heading out in the hallway. Giles waited quietly, off to the side. When he got a look at Buffy, he smiled.

"You look beautiful Buffy," He told her. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"Thanks Giles. It really means a lot to me, that you could be here."

"I wouldn't miss this day for anything. And I'm really glad that you and Angel found your way back to each other. I know he makes you happy."

Buffy eyes started to water.

Giles loved her. Like she was his own daughter. He never had any kids, but Buffy filled that empty spot in his heart, over the last 8 years. They had a bond that no one could take away or replace.

Willow and Dawn had come up to them.

"Hey, they're getting ready to start," Willow said.

"Okay," Buffy said. "Let's do this."


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

The music started and Dawn and Willow went first. They stood on the opposite side of Angel and Wesley. Willow looked up at Angel and smiled. She could tell that he was happy. There was a glow, which she hadn't seen on him since they had gotten back together a while back, before he went off to LA.

Buffy slipped her arm through Giles, as they made their way down the white carpet. Buffy looked up at Angel and smiled. He looked so handsome in a tux. Her heart pounded, a tingly feeling ran through her body, as she thought that in moments, she would soon be his forever.

**ºººº**

Angel watched as Buffy made her way down. Looking more beautiful then she had ever been before. When she had reached him, he had to control himself from picking her up in his arms and carrying her off to some place. To make love to her again.

**ºººº**

As they stood together, the host started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join, this man and this woman. If there is anybody in this room, that think they shall not be together, please speak or forever hold your peace."

Without any words from the guest, he continued. "Buffy and Angel have decided to do their own vows. Please turn and face each other and Angel you may start when you're ready."

Angel looked deep into her hazel eyes. He gently took a hold of her hands in his, and began. "Buffy, I love you so much. Before we met that day in the alley, I loved you. I watched you called. And I loved you the moment I saw you. We've been through so much. Good and bad. But that never stopped me from loving you. You've made me the man that I am today and I have you to thank. You loved me for who I was and not for what I was. You've saved me so many times, from wanting to end my life, but your love is what kept me going. And I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

Tears fell from Buffy's eyes. That had to be the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

The host turned to Buffy. "Buffy, when you are ready, you may start."

Buffy took a deep breath and began. "Angel, I never did know what love was, until I met you. You've helped me through so much. Whenever I had a problem, I knew I could turn to you to make it better. And I thank god every night that I was bless to have you in my life. There is something I want to tell you. I wanted to wait until the perfect time, but I couldn't have thought of a more perfect time until right now." She grabbed his hand and gently pressed it against her stomach. A few loud gasps came from their friends, as they knew.

Angel eyes fell to where his hand was. And he knew. He knew that they had made another life. His. A big smiled spread across his face. "I found out yesterday. Your baby is growing inside. We can have the family that we always dreamed of. And I love you and I couldn't have asked for better."

"Before we continue, I personally, want to congrats Buffy and Angel with their new joy they will be bringing into this world," The Host said. "Rings please."

Wesley reached in his pocket and pulled out the rings and handed each a ring.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I promise to cherish, protect, and love for the rest of our lives."

Angel slowly slid the ring on her finger as he repeated the words.

"Now your turn," The Host said, to Buffy.

She slid the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I promise to cherish, protect, and love for the rest of our lives."

"With the power in feasted in me, and by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. Angel, you may kiss your bride."

Angel pulled Buffy close to him and lightly kissed her. With big smiles on their faces, they walked down the aisle to start their new life together as husband and wife.

**ºººº**

Things had been great for Buffy and Angel. Buffy had stopped slaying, and letting the gang take over, until the baby was born. Cordelia and Wesley stuck around for a while, if they needed any help. Giles had gone back to England a week later, but will be returning to stay before the baby would be born.

Willow and Tara worked out their problems and got back together. Something about the wedding, made them realize how much they loved each other.

Anya and Xander were to be married sometime after their son, Nathaniel James is born. Even though Anya had been a demon for many years, she wouldn't give up her life now, for anything.

On April 26, 2003, Buffy gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Tristian Alexis. Angel stood by her side and helped her bring their beautiful daughter into this world.

**ºººº**

A few months after Tristian was born, Buffy returned to her slaying duties. But not for long. Giles had gotten a hold of the council and they were sending the next slayer soon. And Giles, even offer to train the new slayer.

Buffy and Angel did get to have the life that they always wanted. Be able to be together and finally be able to have a family. A beautiful life that no one could take a way now.


End file.
